sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Story 4
}} | screenplay = | story = }} | starring = | music = Randy Newman | cinematography = | editing = Axel Geddes | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = https://www.eventcinemas.com.au/Movie/Toy-Story-4 | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Toy Story 4 is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the fourth installment in Pixar's Toy Story series, and the sequel to 2010's Toy Story 3. It is directed by Josh Cooley (in his feature directorial debut), with the script written by Stephany Folsom and Andrew Stanton, while John Lasseter, Rashida Jones, Will McCormack, Cooley, Valerie LaPointe, Martin Hynes, Folsom, and Stanton conceived the film's story. The film continues from Toy Story 3, where Sheriff Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), among their other toy friends, have found new appreciation after being given by Andy Davis to Bonnie Anderson. They are introduced to Forky (Tony Hale), a spork that has been made into a toy, and they soon embark on a road trip adventure alongside old and new friends. In addition to Hanks and Allen, the film will feature returning cast members, including Annie Potts reprising her role as Bo Peep, as well as Don Rickles in a posthumous performance as Mr. Potato Head. New additions include Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Keanu Reeves, and Christina Hendricks. The film is set to be released in theaters on June 21, 2019, in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D. Premise Some years after Andy gave his toys to Bonnie, Woody, Buzz, and the rest of the toys are faced with a problem when Bonnie creates a new toy from arts and crafts, named Forky; Forky suffers from an existential crisis about being a toy, which the others try to help him understand how to be one. As Bonnie and her family go on a road trip, Forky escapes and Woody goes to save him, becoming separated from the group near a small town. As Buzz and the others try to help find Woody, Woody finds Bo Peep among other toys in the town's antique shop, and she gives him a new outlook on what being a toy is really about. Voice cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis * Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Ducky and Bunny *Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom *Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby *Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples *Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie *Jack McGraw as Andy Davishttps://twitter.com/CooleyUrFaceOff/status/1132124488659718144?s=20 Rickey Henderson cameos as the voice of an Oakland Athletics bobblehead figure. Production Development In a 2010 interview, Lee Unkrich stated that Pixar was not planning a fourth film after Toy Story 3, but also that he was "flattered that people ask about it—it reminds me how much people love the characters, but it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two... there may be opportunities for Woody and Buzz in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now." Tom Hanks and Tim Allen were signed on tentatively to provide the voices of Woody and Buzz; Hanks stated the following year that he believed Pixar was working on a sequel. Rumors arose that Toy Story 4 was in production and slated for release in 2015, but Disney denied these rumors in February 2013, stating "nothing is official." Toy Story 4 was officially announced by Disney during an investor's call on November 6, 2014. Then-studio head of Pixar John Lasseter, who directed the first two films and executive-produced the third, was scheduled to direct after writing a film treatment with Andrew Stanton, with extra input from Pete Docter and Unkrich. Rashida Jones and Will McCormack joined as writers, with Galyn Susman returning as a producer from Ratatouille. Lasseter explained that Pixar decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series, and that the film would be a love story. Lasseter felt that "Toy Story 3 ended Woody and Buzz's story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, Pixar never even talked about doing another Toy Story movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee and Lasseter came up with this new idea, He just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to him, he knew Pixar had to make this movie—and Lasseter wanted to direct it himself." In March 2015, Pixar president Jim Morris described the film as a romantic comedy and stated it would not be a continuation of the third film, but a separate story from it. The same month, Variety reported that Cooley was named co-director, having previously been head of story on Inside Out. According to Lasseter, the film was kept so secret that even Morris and his boss Edwin Catmull had no knowledge of it until the treatment was finished, stressing that "we do not do any sequel because we want to print money" but rather to tell a new story in the same universe. Lasseter stated at D23 Expo 2015 that the film would focus on Woody's relationship with Bo Peep and involved him and Buzz going on a journey to find her. At D23 Expo in July 2017, Lasseter announced he was stepping down and leaving Cooley as sole director, saying he could no longer commit to directing the film between his positions at Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Disneytoon Studios, although he would still be involved in the film as executive producer, however he was uncredited as executive producer in the final film. Jones and McCormack withdrew from the film in November 2017, citing “philosophical differences”. By January 2018, Disney confirmed that the screenplay had been written by Stephany Folsom, rewriting three quarters of Jones and McCormack's original script according to Potts in June 2018. Folsom had collaborated on the screenplay with Stanton, who co-wrote the screenplay for the first two films. According to Cooley, the center of the film's updated screenplay was around the relationship between Woody and Bo-Peep. Bo-Peep had been absent in Toy Story 3, explained narratively as Bo-Peep having been given away. This had set the stage for the conclusion of the third film, with Woody getting the idea to give Andy's toys to Bonnie. Cooley said that when they thought about bringing Bo-Peep back in this film, it would not only rekindle the romantic interest between Woody and Bo-Peep, but also serve to have Bo-Peep become a lost toy, a fear Woody has had through the series, and help to challenge his world view with their reunion. By September 28, 2018, recording for the film was underway. Tim Allen said that the film's story was "so emotional" that he "couldn't even get through the last scene". Similarly, Tom Hanks said that the film's ending scene was a "moment in history". On January 30, 2019, Hanks and Allen finished recording their characters' voices. Casting Most of the previous voice actors, including Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, signed on to reprise their past voices. Hanks stated in May 2016 that he had finished recording his first lines for Woody. Annie Potts was confirmed to be returning as Bo Peep, after being absent from Toy Story 3. Don Rickles intended to reprise his role as Mr. Potato Head, but died in April 2017, before any lines were recorded as the script was still being rewritten. According to Cooley, Rickles' family contacted Pixar and asked if there was any way to include him in the film. Pixar reviewed 25 years of archival material that Rickles had participated in, including unused lines from the first three Toy Story films, video games and other related media for the franchise, and other works, and were able to assemble enough material to use within the film. Tony Hale was cast as Forky, a homemade toy suffering an existential crisis. Hale has performed roles before with similar panicked characters, notably Buster Bluth on Arrested Development and Gary Walsh on Veep. When asked to voice Forky, Hale said, "A utensil's existential crisis? I'm in!". Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele were cast as a pair of carnival prize plush toys named Ducky and Bunny. Cooley said that while they brought them on to provide some improvised comedy to the film, "they were story motivated which elevated Ducky and Bunny and the film to a level I never could have expected". Additionally, Keanu Reeves will be voicing a character in the film, named Duke Caboom. Reeves said he was contacted out of the blue by Pixar for the role, seeking him to voice the part and letting him develop his own riffs on the character. On March 22, 2019, Madeline McGraw, who previously voiced Maddy McGear in Pixar's Cars 3, was revealed to be voicing Bonnie, replacing Emily Hahn. Music Randy Newman, who composed and wrote songs for the previous three films, was confirmed to be returning at D23 Expo 2015. Release The film was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 16, 2017, but was pushed back to June 15, 2018, while the 2017 release date was given to Cars 3. It was later delayed again to June 21, 2019, while its 2018 date was given to Incredibles 2, which was further along in production. The film will also be shown in IMAX theaters. Toy Story 4 will be one of the first new films to be released on Disney+, alongside Captain Marvel, Frozen 2 and The Lion King. Marketing The first teaser poster was revealed at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the first posters for Cars 3 and Incredibles 2. Pixar screened early footage of the film at CineEurope 2018. The first teaser trailer which introduced Forky, as well as his voice actor Tony Hale, along with the official teaser poster, was released on November 12, 2018. The teaser features Judy Collins's recording of "Both Sides Now" (originally written by Joni Mitchell). A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters of Ducky and Bunny, voiced by Key and Peele in a parody of their recurring Key & Peele skit "The Valets," was released the following day. On November 28, 2018, a new international teaser poster was released. On February 3, 2019, shortly after the conclusion of Super Bowl LIII, a new sneak peek was released, which re-introduced Bo Peep who had been absent from Toy Story 3. After this reveal, the People for Ethical Treatment of Animals issued a complaint that Bo Peep was still using a shepherd's crook and considering it a "symbol of domination over animals", and requested that Pixar change this out before the film was formally released. On February 15, 2019, a clip of the movie was shown during Annie Potts’ interview on Good Morning America. The official trailer for the film was released on March 19, 2019. On March 27, 2019 an international trailer was released, showing more footage. On April 3, 2019, the film's first 17 minutes were shown in CinemaCon, to a positive reception. A series of TV spots, known as "Old Friends & New Faces", was introduced on April 18, 2019, with the first one featuring the re-designed Bo Peep. Future On an episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Tom Hanks stated that the film would be the final film in the series. He stated to Ellen DeGeneres that Tim Allen had "warned him about the emotional final goodbye between their characters Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4." References Footnotes Citations External links * * * Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 films Category:2010s children's animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated romance films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about toys Category:Films directed by Josh Cooley Category:Films scored by Randy Newman Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Pixar animated films Category:Toy Story Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films